A Dangerous Romance
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Sasuke and Pein are just friends... right? What will happen when Sasuke tells Pein about the mission he finished? Pairings: PeinxSasuke
1. Starting off

Sasuke stalked into the room where Pein was without knocking. "He's dead." Sasuke reported to Pein. Sasuke and his team, Snake, where now a part of the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked ninjas that Pein led. They had just finished killing one of the demons Akatsuki wanted and were now back and resting. But Sasuke refused to rest. The handsome, raven haired nin was stubborn and insisted on telling Pein of his triumph right away.

Pein glanced over at Sasuke as he entered. "How many times have I told you to knock?" He asked, trying to sound fierce. But it was all an act. Pein never really cared whether Sasuke knocked or not, but he had to keep up his image. After all, he _was _the leader of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke just snorted at this. "So Pein, he's dead, now what? Sasuke had never bothered calling Pein "Lord" of "Leader" or anything like the rest of the Akatsuki did. In his opinion, the only reason they let Pein push them around was because he was so tall. _Pretty muscular too. And handsome…. _Sasuke thought as he gazed into Pein's deep blue eyes and stepped closer to him without knowing it. The room suddenly felt much hotter as he leaned toward Pein….

Pein looked at Sasuke leaning towards him. _What is he doing? He looks like he wants to kiss me…. _Pein thought. Not that he really would have _minded_ if Sasuke had kissed him….He thought Sasuke was actually kind of hot. With his silky raven hair and deep onyx eyes, there was no doubt that Sasuke was indeed hot. Actually, Pein had been attracted to Sasuke ever since he joined Akatsuki, but Pein never made a move because Sasuke always had millions of fan girls chasing him. Besides, Pein had no idea whether Sasuke liked him or not, or if Sasuke was even attracted to males, and Pein didn't want to make a fool of himself. How would the rest of Akatsuki react if they knew their leader had been rejected by a newcomer? And a young one at that! Sasuke was only 16 and Pein was 24. He didn't want them to think any less of him, besides there was always Konan, the pretty purple haired woman in the Akatsuki who seemed to like him. He didn't want to break her heart… but now….Pein wanted Sasuke. He would have to deal with Konan later. Pein felt himself drawn to Sasuke and leaned in closer. He slowly put his arms around Sasuke's waist and let his lips brush against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Pein kissed him. He felt as if he were in a trance. He kissed Pein back deeply, their toughs entwining, as the kiss got deeper and more intense, Sasuke finally pulled back, his onyx eyes were wide and his bangs were dripped in sweat.

Pein panted as Ssasuke drew away and leaned against the wall. "Th-that was amazing…." He finally said when he caught his breath.

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed, looking at Pein. After a couple more deep breaths, he stepped toward Pein eagerly. He put his hands on the sides of Pein's face, feeling Pein's soft skin, and kissed him deeply, pushing him into the wall as the kiss got deeper. He slowly pulled away and licked Pein's ear, then kissed all along his neck.

Suddenly there was one loud knock and the door opened and in came Konan, Karin, Sasori, Juugo, Itachi, Suigetsu, and Deidara. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened as they stared at Sasuke and Pein in utter amazement.


	2. More Than Friends

Pein x Sasuke Chapter 2

Konan stares at Pein and Sasuke and turns around, walking swiftly out of the room. Karin watches them for a minute then quickly follows Konan. Deidara looks at Sasori and moves closer to him, resting his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori runs his hands through Deidara's hair and they both walk out together, arms around each other. Juugo looks at Sasuke and Pein calmly as if nothings different and slowly follows Sasori and Deidara. Itachi looks completely freaked out and almost faints. "L-leader?! B-brother?! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" He runs in circles for a minute, his hands in the air, before running out of the room. Suigetsu stares at them for a minute and starts laughing hysterically. Sasuke frowns at him. "What's so funny?" Suigetsu quickly stops laughing and bows. "Nothing Lord Sasuke. Nothing at all." He bows and then walks out before he could do anything else wrong. Pein and Sasuke just stand there staring at each other in embarrassment.

_I can't believe they saw that…. _Pein thought, blushing. _What are they going to think of me?! I have a reputation to live up to! I hope they didn't think that we are more than just friends… are we? After all we were kissing...but that doesn't mean anything! Right? Oh man! What am I going to do? Well at least it was Sasuke Uchiha and not some freak. Actually I hope they were impressed. Who else could get close enough to kiss a legendary Uchiha? No one! He's so hot too… so sexy… that raven hair…and those deep, penetrating eyes… and that amazingly sexy body…. _Pein's eyes filled with lust as he looked at Sasuke. _I don't care what they think! He's mine and that's all there is to it! _Pein steps closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the door where everyone came in. _Oh man! I can't believe this! How could this happen! _He buried his face in his hands and backed up against the hard stone wall. _Well it could be worse I guess…we could have been caught doing something more than just kissing…. _Sasuke smiles a little at the thought. He wished he and Pein _could_ do more than just kissing… but he was sure Pein would never go for that. After all, Pein was Pein, The incredibly stubborn, cruel, naïve, heartless, cold…strong, hot, sexy, gorgeous, amazing, leader of the Akatsuki…. Sasuke uncovered his face and looked at Pein again. _Would he do more? Should I ask? Or should I just go ahead and do it? If I do will he be mad? Or would he like it? _Sasuke stepped forward a little until he was right next to Pein.

Pein looked at Sasuke for a minute. He was glad Sasuke moved closer to him. Did that mean he wasn't mad about what happened? Hopefully not. But Pein thought he should apologize anyway. "Sasuke...I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. He bowed his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please don't hate me…."

Sasuke reached a hand up to Pein's face and brushed the tear away. "Pein… of course I don't hate you. I never have and I never will." He said softly. "You don't have to apologize… I liked it… I like you Pein. Actually… I love you." Sasuke said, his voice getting softer until it was barely a whisper. He blushed and looked away; sure that Pein did not feel the same.

"Sasuke... I love you too." Pein said, touching Sasuke's cheek gently. "I loved you the first time I saw you. You weren't like the other Akatsuki… sure you were strong, cold, powerful, and very, very brave… but you were different. So sure of your self and never giving up even when what you're trying to do is impossible…and you never fail at anything. Sasuke, that mission I gave you was hard. Very, very difficult. You and your team would have all been killed if you didn't keep trying. I knew I could trust you to get it done, that's why I gave it to you. I could have given it to anyone else but I didn't believe they could do it. Sasuke, you are amazing. Truly amazing. You did something no one else could ever do.'' Pein leaned forward and gently kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed back, loving the feel of Pein's lips touching his. He wrapped his arms around Pein's neck and stood on his toes so he could reach him better. As the kiss grew deeper, he closed his eyes and let himself be drawn into a world of utter bliss. He felt as if he was melting, and he wished time could stop right there. He pulled away a few minutes later, gasping for breath. "P-Pein… do you w-want to do s-something else? Something…m-more?" He stammered, his face turning bright red.

Pein smiled at him, but he couldn't help feeling a bit surprised. He didn't know Sasuke wanted more…if he had known that then they would have been doing more a long time ago. _This is exactly what I wanted… _Pein thought and his heart jumped with excitement. "Yes Sasuke… _my_ Sasuke." Pein replied. "I would like more." He put his arm around Sasuke, pulling him close as he led Sasuke to his bedroom in the back of the Akatsuki office. Once they were both in he shut and locked the door. He pulled the curtains across the windows and then stood in the middle of the room facing Sasuke. "Ready?" He asked, as a grin spread across his face. "Yes." Sasuke replied.


End file.
